Let It Bleed
by AzureHues12
Summary: Post season 3.After returning from the fairy realm,Sookie finds herself in whirl of conflicting emotions.As does the Viking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You too. Get the fuck off my porch and outta of my life." The glazed sorrowful and angry look inside her eyes made Eric oddly feel…fear and concern?.

"For the record I would have never given you to Russell." Like that was going to change her attitude.

"Go back to hell where you came from. You fucking dead piece of shit." Something in her tone made the Viking uneasy. Was she really meaning every word?.

Just like that he was in an instant right in her face. "We made a deal." "It's off." "What if I don't want to call it off?." "Tough!." She yelled angry pool of tears streaming harshly down her tanned cheeks. Eric's jaw clenched. He wasn't going to let Sookie Stackhouse get away that easily.

"I tell you the truth and still you're against me." He bit out. Blue hues angry. She scoffed. "I don't think I'll be able to trust either one of you ever again. You both have cut me like a knife, till I'm scarred for life."

Eric desired to tell her to join him. Where they would be invincible and no pain, sorrow, heartache, nothing. But if that was the case then why was he feeling these emotions washing through him right now?.

"He's the one that done this. I'm sorry to see you suffer but I thought you had the right to know." He began to back away then with vampiric speed he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weeks and weeks had passed and still no sign of her. He'd went once a week to see if she was inside her old Gran's home.

To catch a simple glance of her fragile but powerful form lying in bed. No,the bed was empty leaving the Viking wondering… he's gone there every night his obsession with the

Telepath was irrational.

After the fourth day of her absence Bill had shown his pathetic face at his him

Of ruining his already dead life and that it was his fault that Sookie was gone and he could no

Longer trace the fairy.

His large palm gripped his throne harshly as Eric recalled the heated conversation.

"I advise you to leave my bar immediately."

"I blame you EricYou told her and now she's gone.I cannot even locate her destination!."

The anger was seeping through the Viking.

"She had the right to her own boyfriend wasn't intending to tell the truth."

Bill let out a snarl then took a step forward."I …really came here to ask of your help to search for Sookie."

Eric's face hardend."I will have no part in your doing leave or I will be forced to detach you."Eric then turned his back.

"This is how you repay her after she saved your don't care nothing about Sookie."

Fury blinded the Viking's view,making his tall firm body tremble from it."Who was willing to trap Russel Edginton and meet the sun?."

Eric was now at the veteran's face in a dangerous now had his fangs out."Before almost draining her?."

Growling Eric gripped Bill's pale blue t shirt and threw him across the dark haired vampires pale looked at him disgusted." never come back."Bill glared at the Viking and left.

"Hmm…the telepath hasn't been seen for we do something?."Pam asked quirking her eyebrows at her 's face was cold hard stone as he stared at the fangtasia door as if searching for 'd been checking every night to see if she time he left the feelings of sorrow and hollowness ate him at him.

He hated feeling weak and…she was driving him into dangerous blonde telepath was becoming like a sick addiction if not already.

" doesn't include is to blame and he should search for the human."

Pam gave Eric a look as the Viking stalked back to his to enjoy the new dancer they hired.

Eric snapped out of the flashback as he heard Pam talking inside his ear.

"Eric not that I enjoy our new but lovely dancer but…she rubs me the wrong way."

She said in her Swedish language.

Eric didn't only sat there his expression completely stoic as he watched the exotic dancer chat with the bartender.A seductive but smirking etched across her tan oval

Curvaceous woman had deep choclate hues.

Her hair golden as the sunrays shining through. Instantly Eric stood from his seating and caught the dancer's her to follow him,he made his way to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Viking knew his child was right about the woman but oddly that didn't matter right at this that did was ridding and forgetting the sorrow he kept this

Woman was just ripe for the picking.

Tilting her chin up Eric bent to kiss her full strawberry lips but as he tasted his mind wandered onto last she tasted so different but so… soft warm body how tight it pressed against his cold hard one….

Growling Eric pushed the exotic dancer rather harshly away."What…did I do?."

She asked almost breathlessly.

He only gave her a deadpan Viking was deadly silent for the next few minutes as he stared dully at the was becoming like a lovesick puppy like…

Bill Compton.

The woman took careful steps towards the vampire."I can help you you know where she's at."The dancer's choclate hues glinted mysteriously as she clasped her

Necklace that she wore.

His eyes slit into tiny cold body completely strained and upright."Wait-how do you know.."

"Do you want to know…or not?."She asked slowly her hand clenching tighter onto the necklace."Who are you?."He asked darkly towering over her.

"You'll never know."

The realm of beautiful fairies circled and surrounded the area with their dancing.

Sunlight beaming off their radiant but delectable skin.

Sookie smiled at her she sat crosslegged in the very green past few weeks has been wonderful and exfoliating for had listend and comforted

As she told her of the events that dark haired fairy gave her words of wisdom but never went into the vampire situation.

Sighing while thinking of vampire Sookie wondered what Jessica was doing,and the ever so seductive Pam probably fending off for her maker.A lump settled inside Sookie's chest

As the Viking crossed her …the other vamp that cut and manipulated her deeply.

She cringed at how she yelled at Eric and he was the one that told her the ….he has also hurt minute he could tell her she made him feel human then tell her she meant nothing to him.

Standing up straight she contemplated at how the Viking could turn around and sacrifice himself…for her?.She knew deep down her feelings for Eric was growing but she kept convincing herself that it was just the blood.

Suddenly Sookie could feel an almost tremor wash through widening Sookie took a step back as she placed her arms over her stomach as if holding herself or going to be sick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Sookie are you okay?." Claudine instantly came next to her. Her hand placed tenderly on her back.**

**Blinking the telepaths frame straightend and nodded numbly. Gasping Sookie slapped her hand over her mouth.**

**Jason, Tara, Sam, everyone she cared of was probably going insane with worry.**

**She felt like kicking herself. She'd been to emotionally distraught from thinking about her family.**

**Clenching her fists into tiny balls she could feel the pale white glow bubbling over her as the anger began to**

**Become appearant.**

**She couldn't tell who she was more frustrated at, herself or the dead clan. Whirling around Sookie went to**

**Tell Claudine she was going back home. The dark haired fairy gave a look but nodded in understanding.**

"**Alright Sookie. But be careful you hear." The telepath nodded and embraced her swiftly and strode to a colorful**

**Portal. Where her destination was at.**

**After settling back at her Gran's home Sookie felt herself relax and tense all at the same time. The realm of**

**Her relatives had been so calm and peaceful she'd felt a little odd coming back.**

**Looking around the house she smiled faintly to herself and went to the couch and propped her frame**

**Comfortably upon it.**

**A few hours had passed and it was midnight and Sookie changed into her dark saphire mini nightgown,**

**Readying herself for bed. Maybe her life could be normal for once. After settling into the soft comfy mattress**

**Sookie contemplated at how she pictured her life.**

**A garden she would plant, a great big one that she knew her Gran would surely approve. And cook those secret**

**But delicious recipes for Jason. Not to mention Hoyt, Sam, Tara, Alcide.**

**Blinking in surprise at herself a slow smile crept across her face she thought of the handsome but were creature.**

**Suddenly a rattling and sqeaking sound could be heard downstairs to her porch. Gasping Sookie shot up from her **

**Bed and softly but quickly ran out of her room.**

**As she made it down the staircase the noise came to a stop. Her choclate eyes were huge with fear. This couldn't be happening, but oh hey she was Sookie Stackhouse. Vampire crack, a telepathic barmaid that was part fairy.**

**Of course there is bound to be chaos.**

**Sprinting towards the kitchen she instinctively grabbed a knife. It was medium sized and pretty well bladed. Taking**

**A deep breath she quietly opend the front door and seen nobody.**

**Gulping nervously she scanned the old wooden porch and took a step outside. She instantly took notice of the porch**

**Swing going back and fourth, but very visibly. Like someone had been sitting then got up like ten seconds ago. Gripping the knife more tightly she turned around only to be knocked into a very hard but familiar chest.**


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own. Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris takes the cake.

Chapter 5

She opend her mouth to scream only for it to be muffled by a cold pale hand. "Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." He whisperd.

Sookie blinked and pulled out of his grip. "Eric! What are you doing here?."

She asked sharply. Her choclate hues glaring deep into his blue ones. Eric blinked at her and took a step back then forward.

"How…do you know my name?." Now it was for Sookie to blink. "Well…I've met you and know you well enough. I should know.

Regrettably so." She retorted. Never taking her eyes off of him.

Strangely Sookie felt like she was talking to a brick wall. "Eric quit playing dumb!." She said agitated after a moment of a silent staredown. "Who are you?." He finally asked. Sookie blinked and stumbled back a step. What was wrong with the big bad Viking?.

She desperately wanted to think he was just playing with her but as she stared long and hard inot his blue eyes she had a gut feeling

Something was off.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Look I'm gonna have to call Pam." Mentioning his child she was hoping for some kind of protest or a flicker

Of remeberance but there were none. "Sookie…hmm such a unique but exquisite name." He looked thoughtful for a second as his blue

Hues scanned her entirely.

Exhaling sharply Sookie took a step and walked past his tall but big frame. As she strode inside she thought to herself, "This would

Be the ultimate test." He turned on his heel to follow but found that he couldn't. His pale handsome face was wrinkled in confusion.

"Why can't I come in?." Sookie felt her stomach flop in a sickly way. The realization was there, something was seriously wrong

With Eric Northman.

"I invite you in." She whisperd turning her back as she went into her living room turning the light on.

As a few minutes had passed Sookie quickly got the phone and dialed fangtasia. "Hello Fangtasia bar with a bite." "Pam it's Sookie."

"Sookie?. So finally home. How did Eric take your return?." She rather purred on the last word. "That's why I called. Something is

Seriously wrong with him."

"What do you mean?." Her tone now rising with caution. "I was about to head to bed till I heard a noise on my porch. I got scared

And jump-" "Long story short Sookie." Pam replied in her bored firm voice. Rolling her eyes Sookie sighed and nodded to herself.

"He has no idea who…I am. I don't…even think he knows he's dead."

"So you're saying like he's got amnesia or something like that." "Yes!. Or..I don't know. But it's something." Pam sighed but then

Everything went dead silent. "Pam?." "I'll be there in a few." She finally answered then the line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I think I really should get a beta. Because I want my viewers to have the best quality of reading.

But I'm doing my best to do it my own at the moment. Anyways we all know Eric will probably end up

With amnesia but in my story he cursed back into his human Viking days. I thought that would bring him

And Sookie more closer together. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 6

Sookie gave a exasperated sigh as she sat ladylike on her couch. Eric had went to the bathroom so she gave him directions to where the toilet was at. Even though he didn't need to she guessed he just wanted to check out her household. This surely felt odd. Having the Viking inside her home like this. Her hands twitched as she remeberd Eric

Spilling blood upon her rug after killing a wolf.

"My hair has been cut." Eric said strolling towards the couch and sat beside Sookie. "Yeah…It has been."

Eric contemplated before running a large hand through it. Sookie blinked then set her choclate gaze on the vampire.

If he thought he still had his golden mane….did he think he was…

"Eric-" Tell me Sookie. How do you know Me?." His piercing blue hues was gazing intently into her as she gave a small sigh and looked straight ahead. "Eric…I know you as a bar owner of fangtasia. You're a sherriff of area five."

Now he looked very confused. "I'm sheriff?.. Wait no I'm a Viking. I fight and I'm a brave strong warrior." Taking a deep breath. Sookie's eyes fluttered closed briefly.

Eric appeared to think he was still human. This was frustrating and complicated for the barmaid. All she knew was the vampire Eric, not human. He was staring holes into her as he waited for her reply. Just then as if on que there was a knock at the door. Bolting upright from her seating Sookie practically ran.

After opening the door Pam gave her a look then an arch of a eyebrow. "You wasn't planning on killing him were you?. Cause I sincerely think you wouldn't need that." She said dryly. Blinking then Sookie just realized that the knife

She got was still within her grasp.

"Oh. Pam come in." She replied lowly. After putting the sharp object away in the kitchen Sookie could hear across the living room Pam talking to her maker in Swedish. A few minutes had passed and Sookie approached the maker and child. "Well what's the problem?. What's wrong with him?." Sookie asked looking between them. Eric had a look of trying to register everything in, while Pam had an expression she couldn't quite comperhend.

And there what Pam was about to say next confirmed the telepaths suspision. "He thinks he is still human. He is lost into several centuries ago." Sookie took a big gulp. "Did you explain to him?." She asked a bit nervous. Pam sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. "As best as I could." Sookie stared at the Viking. "What did this to him?. Will…he be able to remember?."

Pam made her way towards the front door. "Let me put it this way, I know who and what did this but…it'll probably take a few days for me to get the bottom of it." Pam's tone was more firm and serious than usual. Sookie could tell Pam cared very deeply for her maker. Much like Eric with Godric. "Untill then you little fairy will have to keep him here. Atleast till I get this whole mess is sorted out." If it were possible Sookie's eyes would've bulged out of her sockets. Shaking her blonde head Sookie replied furiously.

"No way Pam. He's your maker and he should go with you." Pam gave her a look. "Yes and that's why it's my responsibility to make sure he gets back the way he was. You're his bloodbond." Sookie narrowed her eyes. "Don't remind me. I've been trying to forget." She bit out.

Pam gave a light smirk and quirked an eyebrow. "Apparently you won't be able to." As the vampiress was about to leave Sookie stopped her. "Pam seriously I can't keep him here. I just got back and I'm in need at Merlotte's."

"Sookie like I said I'll be back. Besides we'll pay you." "No. I don't want you to pay me." Sookie stopped as she turned and gave Eric a silent gaze. Tons of emotions swirling as she looked back at Pam.

"And I'll keep him. Only for a few short days. That's it." She stated firmly. Pam nodded and in vampire speed she left.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to my viewers who have read this story so far. It means a lot. Do not own. Alan Ball and Charlaine _

_Harris takes credit._

_Chapter 7_

_Exhaling __deeply Sookie sluggishly went into the living room and seen Eric was no longer sitting on her couch but standing near the window and fireplace. Sookie ignored the feeling inside her stomach and spoke. "Eric you'll be staying_

_With me for a short while." He didn't move or reply only appeared stoic. "Am I…really one of them?. A child of death?." He asked softly._

_Sookie cleared her throat. She knew what he meant. "Yes. You're vampire Eric. Pam must've told you." He barely nodded. "Eric.. Could you..did you feel something with her?." She asked carefully taking a few steps to his big frame._

_He finally looked at her. "I…don't know I could feel my head and body start responding. If that's what you mean."_

"_It is." An awkward but comforting silence resumed around the lounging room. Sookie gazed at the Viking in wonder and seen the ancient times he'd been through and it made her feel all the more appeal towards him. Ignoring the fluttering intense emotions in her gut she glanced at her Gran's old wall clock and realized her and Eric both needed rest._

"_Eric we both need some sleep. I'll show you where you'll be resting." Eric gave a bland look then followed her movements. Opening the basement door Sookie pointed to the ground where there was some dirt. Eric gave an incredulous look to the telepath. "Where you're vampire this is how and where you'll be sleeping."_

_She replied calmly but her eyes was on alert. Eric blinked a few times then stared blankly at the ground of dirt. _

"_How…did this happen to me?. I.. am a Viking. I thought I was.. Strong." The cracking inside his voice made Sookie_

_Surprised and yet somewhat sympathy. The big bad sheriff hated looking weak. Without thinking her arm shot out and_

_Rested a comforting warm palm in his shoulder._

"_Eric even though you're fierce big and bad and all, still…it's okay to show weakness." She replied carefully and gently. The Viking stopped and gazed at the extraordinary blonde. "You woman is different. If anyone else had told me that I would be furious but….you there is something else." He stopped as he placed a large cold hand on her tanned face._

_Heat and electricity instantly flooded Sookie's senses. Her mind raced and replayed of their last encounter inside his office. The passionate kiss they shared. The way he held her body so close and tight against his stone cold hard one. How she clung onto him as their tongues fought each other at a desperate feverish pace. Then came all the hurt, lies, deceit afterwards. Clearing her throat Sookie turned and stepped away from the towering vampire._

"_Well go on and rest. If you don't… then you'll grow weak and get the bleeds." She said cautiously, taking a step away from him. "Weakness is something I can handle. As you said." He replied huskily. Flirtation glinting inside his pretty blues. The man was still smug about himself. Rolling her eyes and scoffing Sookie turned on her heel and motioned for_

_The Viking to lye down. Eric's eyes gave away something the telepath couldn't comperhend. _

_The next day Sookie went back to her regular day job. And surprisingly in a very long time it felt refreshing to her._

"_Sook order up!." Layfayette hollered holding onto his spatula. Beaming at him Sookie took the order and asked her good friend how he'd been. "Uh…getting by Sook. How's you's?. You haven't been seen for weeks." Sookie's smile fell a bit as painful reminders hit her. _

"_I.. just had to get away for awhile." She replied normally as possible. Layfayette stared at her for a moment till she grabbed the food tray and took off. It was nine forty five and it was almost closing time. Sighing in frustration Sookie_

_Slammed her cell phone shut. Still no answer of Jason. Where was her brother?. Scoffing softly she now knew how he_

_Must've felt._

"_Sookie." Whirling around Sookie seen Sam standing behind her. Looking her over as if seeing to make sure she was okay. "Hey Sam." She greeted slowly but politely. He just stared at her. Blinking and taking a deep breath she spoke._

"_I'm sorry Sam about not being here. I promise I'll make it up to you." He waved his hand as if to silence her. "Sook…_

_Where have you been?." His tone slightly worried._

"_I just needed time to myself. That's all. I'm doing good though." She gave him a faint grin. "How about you?." Sam sighed and stepped closer to her. "Since…you and Tara both left things have been pretty rocky. My brother Tommy-"_

"_Wait-what Tara?." Sookie asked her brown hues on full alert. How could she not have noticed that her best friend was_

_Gone?. "That's right you wouldn't know. She left that same night you did."_

"_Where did she go?" Sam suddenly looked out into the woods. Eyes casted sadness. "I don't know. She called Lafayette a few days later and told him she would be back sometime later. Never did say where she's at though." The way he sounded, Sookie could tell Sam and Tara had delve into something deeper._

_An eerie silence passed between the barmaid and shifter. Till a ringing pronounced from Sookie's cell. Thinking of Jason she quickly grabbed it without looking. "Hello." "Hi sweetcake. How is my lovely maker doing?." Sookie's mouth_

_Dropped open. Pam. "What?-I don't know I'm at work. How did you get my number?." She demanded. "Eric." Was Pam's sultry reply. Sighing Sookie turned away from her boss._

"_Can you take him home now?." She asked impatiently. "Not yet sweetie. I'm still investigating and trying to find a cure." Gritting her teeth Sookie replied angrily, "Pam I'm only keeping him shortly. No more than that understood."_

"_Sookie don't push it. Just because Compton did what he done doesn't mean you have to hate Eric." Pam replied in a warning tone before the line went dead._


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own anything. Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris owns these wonderful entertaining

Characters.

Chapter 8

Clenching the phone harshly Sookie let out a yell as tears threatened to spill. After she quickly regretted it. "You still…dating Bill?." Sam's voice cut in. Blinking back tears Sookie turned to her boss and shook her head furiously. "No. I'm done with those cold bastards." Sam looked a bit stunned. "What did he do to you Sookie?." The wounds was still to fresh for her to even discuss.

"Something he'll never do again." She whisperd sharply. Sam inhaled the cool night air and embraced the telepath. "I warned you chere`." He said gently rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly. Sookie wanted to retort back at her boss about him being right but she didn't have it in her. She was still to distraught with everything. She only nodded before pulling away.

"I oughta get home. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Sam." She replied smiling appreciatively as she kissed his cheek and left.

As soon as she got home Sookie gripped the steering wheel and then hit it angrily. She checked Jason's home after leaving Merlotte's and still no sign of him. Unbuckling her seatbelt Sookie glanced at her doorway and felt dread yet excitement course

Through her. Why be excited when a pompous Viking was staying at your house?.

Sighing Sookie got out of her little yellow car and sluggishly went up her house door and got her keys out. After getting inside

She found all her lights was out except the living room. A fire crackling. Slowly walking she found Eric sitting by the fireplace, just staring at it with a warm expression.

"Eric?." She asked softly. Setting her purse on the couch. He didn't turn to look at her. As silence resumed Sookie turned around and was about to leave the room till he spoke. "Mother would always sit by the fire as father would chop more wood. She

Enjoyed the warmth and crackling….as she held my baby sister." He replied calmly. Sookie blinked in bewilderment. Eric was discussing his human life to her. And she reveled in it. It made herself more open to him as he was doing with her now.

"Baby sister?." She asked gently sitting at the edge of the sofa. "Yes. Only three months old before she…got killed." Sookie gasped. Her stomach clenched at the pain inside his voice. "Oh Eric I'm so sorry." She replied getting up and placing a comforting hand on his muscular shoulder. He tensed a little and slowly set his gaze on her. "I'm a bit… hungry. When you're close to me like this…I don't know. I want you." He replied hoarsely his blue hues getting darker each second. Gulping Sookie jerked herself away and took careful steps back.

"If you're hungry I'll check and see if there is something for you to eat." She knew it was a weak lame excuse but she was nervous. What if he went insane with bloodlust and was completely blinded like that time with…..Bill. Dashing to the kitchen she

Quickly searched the fridge for really absolutely nothing then cursed at herself. "Find anything?." Slamming the door shut Sookie

Jumped slightly and carefully took a step aside from predatory vampire. "Uh Eric… I'll get you something to eat tomorrow. I'm out of what vampires would usually drink."

Sookie's fingers started fidgetting. The intensity in his blue hues got more heated as he roamed over her figure. His expression was unreadable. "Being a child of death is quite frustrating. I can't seem to get a grip on it." He replied raspy taking a slow but menacing step to her nervous frame. Sookie felt frustration crawl through her veins. This Viking was staying under her roof!. She'll be doggone if he makes her nervous!. Stupid blood bond.

"It'll take time. But you'll be quite accustomed to it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going up to my bedroom." "Bed so soon?."

He asked as she made her way up to the stairs. She didn't answer instead quickend her steps.

Exhaling deeply Sookie thought of Tara and her brother as she shed of her clothes. She couldn't help but be concerned of their whereabouts. The last time she'd seen Jason was when he was torn about his new squeeze and about shooting Eggs. She wished she could've seen of the woman but sadly no. After the events Sookie had been so tore up she felt like she'd been chewed

And spit out. Sighing she made her way towards the bathroom and slipped inside her shower.

As soon as she turned the taps on a moan escaped from her lips as the warm water cascaded down her shoulders right down to her back. It felt relaxing and comforting to the telepath. As she began to soap her way down her neck she felt a big pair of cold hands massage her shoulders. Gasping Sookie turned around and witnessed none other than Eric Northman.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for reviewing my story. Hope you all enjoy. This chapter is smutty haha smutty sounds funny to me. Do not own. Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris takes credit.

Chapter 9

"Beautiful miss. Your body is really something." He whisperd huskily. "Eric! Get out of my shower this instant!." She

Practically screamed. "I…can't. Something about you draws me in so. And you…smell so good. Who are you?." He asked seductively eyes glowing with want. "Your worst nightmare if you don't get out!." Despite the shower running down her tanned body she could feel the heat overpowering her system. Instinctively she closed her thighs together as her hands began to push hard on his chest.

"Eric!." This his fangs popped out, making Sookie gasp and widen her eyes. "Strangely when I've been around you…I feel something primal. Something I can't control." He rasped advancing on her trembling frame backing her up

Against the shower tiles. Sookie shook. This vampire/Viking could frighten but strangely turn her on at the same exact

Moment. "Eric…no." Without warning his mouth came down hard on her lips. The two of them dueling tongues inside his office kept replaying inside her head. That's when she gave in.

Groaning in defeat she slung her arms around his well stout toned back as their tongues wrestled furiously. It was intense. The way he slid his large pale hands over her soft frame as if he couldn't get enough of her. Sookie broke the kiss only for Eric to bring her trembling swollen lips back to his hungry ones. "Oh….Eric." She managed to moan out.

This seemed to undo the Viking.

Breaking the kiss he gave a low growl and brought his large palms upon her tanned hips and grasped them so hard Sookie knew it would leave bruises. Staring into her chocolate hues fiercely he slid her up against the wet tiles. The telepath knew what they was about to do but it didn't really matter. Her mind and senses was solely on the vampire she kept denying herself to. Overwhelming desire, need and want was resounding the entire bathroom.

Wrapping her legs around his slick hips she rasped, "I want to feel you inside of me Eric." The way she said his name was almost like a desperate plea. He slid into her warm sheath and groaned at how wonderful and tight she was. One arch of her hips and her moaning he bared his teeth from not just ravaging her fast and rough. Clutching tightly onto her tanned wet flesh he began moving in and out in a slow torturous pace.

Panting started to erupt from Sookie's throat as she bucked at the Viking with fervor. Indicating for the sheriff to move more faster. She needed him. Needed his cold moist flesh pressed against hers so intimately that there was no way to escape. The fire was beginning to climb higher and higher till it erupted violently. Leaning into her neck his unnecessary breathing became something else she couldn't comperhend.

"Woman…my lover." He got out hoarsely as she was overcome with a powerful rush of orgasm. "Ah!-oooh!." Her entire body clamped and writhed against his tall frame. Her eyes clenched shut as she felt him nuzzling her neck. As he inhaled her intoxicating essence the Viking was overcome with a rage of intense hunger and intrigue. This voluptuous woman was certainly different and rare for his liking.

Sookie slowly opened her dazed chocolate hues and met fierce piercing azure blue hues. Eric was nothing she'd ever experienced before. Unwrapping her legs from his body she soon gasped wildly as she was spun around. Her face staring at nothing but the tiles. "I want you so…badly." He rasped out darkly. His hands biting into her hips as his body surged forward with brutal force. Sookie let out a small sharp gasp before screaming erupted.

Animalistic grunting was heard from the Viking as he slammed into her welcoming tight heat. Sookie braced herself onto the slippery wall as their intense coupling became irrational and pure primal. The pleasure was excruciating with a beautiful mix of pain. Flesh slapping on flesh was the only thing could be heard throughout the bathroom as the water cascaded down their bodies. Suddenly Sookie's breathing began to hitch harshly as she felt herself being brought to the edge. "Ah Eric." She whimpered his name as if going into labor. Giving out a ferocious growl his hips rammed more hard and fast if possible.

Leaning over to her creamy tanned neck he tightend his grip on her already bruised flesh. "You smell so…delicious to me." He replied roughly as if trying to get a grip on her being so delectable to him. His finger trailed over her swollen channel the telepath gasped and arched. "I want to taste you." Sookie gave a low moan as she felt the sting at the side of her neck, all the while as his finger entered her.

The tiles was changing color. The water no longer cascaded her body was convulsing in mega aftershocks. Sookie's fingernails curled then stretched and scraped against wet hard wall as she threw her head back and let out a wrackling sob. As soon as her delicious unique warm blood touched his tongue and felt her tight sheath milk him violently he reared his face back and roared out his cool release.

After practically blacking out from their intimate but intense union the Viking carried Sookie to her bed and dried her damp flesh off with the towel she'd planned on using in the bathroom. He wondered if he was a bit rough with her but….as he gazed at her with hooded eyes he couldn't help himself. It was like some sort of instinct took over and he had no control. Blinking he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. He couldn't understand why he was child of death but…after being with this rare woman he was beginning to understand the urges of it.

Giving one last look at the blonde Eric made his way to his resting place.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my fellow readers!.Sorry I haven't updated.I just want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed and liked my story means so much to hope you all enjoy this chapter. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball take credit of ownership.

* * *

Next Night At Merlotte's

Arlene kept on the telepath's heels as she studied her little blonde rare friend who confided in her about her previous breakup with her ex vampire it shocked the redhead at what she witnessed.

"Sookie!. How could you?."

Arlene gasped. Whirling around Sookie's chocolate hues were wide as saucers.

"What?."

Arlene gave a scoff and pointed to her tanned neck that held two puncture her teeth Sookie took a menacing step to the tall ruby head.

"Mind your own business your nose up your own a hole if you know what's good for ya." She practically hissed as she walked away. Arlene was flabbergasted.

"Are you threatning me?." "Take it however you want." She said over her shoulder.

Arlene gave a slight whimper and stalked off to the ladies room.

Sookie gave a long sigh as she set herself on one of the barstools. Looking around the tavern Sookie was thankful that hardly anyone was around. It felt like deja vu. Except only two customers witnessed the confrontation this eyes shut tightly as she remebered the events that occured last night.

Just shortly before she swore off any vampires then turning around she has wild untamed sex with one!. Not just any one either-the big bad sheriff of area five, the warrior Viking Eric Northman. How could she have not such control?. She knew deep down her feelings was eerily intensifying for Eric but she refused to explore it.

"Stupid blood bond. I have to get him out of my house." She muttered.

As if reading or hearing her the phone of Merlotte's began ringing. Shooting her eyes open she quickly grabbed the reciever.

"Hello." "Sookie. How is Eric?." Came an all to familiar sultry voice. Sookie felt her face fall.

"Same. Did you find anything?."

There was a short pause before the vampiress responded.

"Sookie I'll be coming over to your house in awhile. What time do you get off your shift?." Sookie glanced at the Merlotte's clock.

"Not untill another hour. Do you know something Pam?."

"Just watch over my maker Sookie." Dial tone.

Sookie stared at the phone in anger, confusion and bewilderment. What was going on and how the heck did Pam know this number?.

After cleaning and chit chatting with Layfayette, Sookie got her purse from Sam's office and headed the looks her boss and Arlene gave her. On the way back to her Gran's home, memories repeated constantly at her 's soft but fierce touches, his mouth ravishing her warm ones. They'd practically christened her entire shower.

She shifted conciously in her driver seat as she recalled at being very sore when she woke up. But...delicously bruised. And it only left the telepath aching for more. Feeling heat coil between her thighs, she became angry with herself. No! she couldn't let this happen with another vampire. Especially Eric Northman.

And after the events of what Bill done and not to mention the Viking himself. Tears began to form behind her chocolate hues as painful reminders hit her.

Stopping at a halt in her newly paved drive way Sookie gave a quick look at her home and looked at herself in the rearview mirror.

This was herself. A telepathic fairy that worked at a bar. Who is always involved in some kind of trouble. She gave a snicker. Oh yeah that was Sookie Stackhouse. Exhaling deeply Sookie opend her cardoor and knew her current lovers child awaiting for her arrival.

"Witches?." Pam gave a sigh as she rolled her eyes at Sookie's incredlous blonde telepath was still trying to get a grip on the fact that a witch had cursed Eric.

" pocus Sookie."

Sookie swallowed nervously as her and Pam stood and discussed in Gran's kitchen as Eric stood at the entrance way boring holes into her. "Can...we..well-you undo it somehow?."She asked,trying desperatly to sound neautral as possible as she kept her gaze on the vampiress.

"I could if I had a see Sookie witches are not exactly like those pathetic werewolves,shifters and etc."

She replied with a bored but stern look. Sookie blinked as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Everything was sinking in-maybe to fast.

"Have you known of them?."Sookie asked keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Some.I've learned more of them since knows them more well than I do though."

Sookie briefed a glance at the Eric Pam had referred to. The one that knew full well of what he was. Fully aware of his surroundings and was ruthless calculating whenever intended to be. But now...this was a completely different that knew of humanity and full blown warrior that he called a gulp Sookie turned to face Pam again as reminders of their interlude in the shower resurfaced from the yes, she understood why he was a Viking.

"Pam...we need to find a witch.I can't keep him here."She replied hands trembling gave a snort and bent over to stare at her maker's obsession.A twinkle inside her seductive blue hues.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself hmm...Sookie?."

Jerking her head at the blonde vampiress she stood almost knocking her chair down in the process.

"Don't come inside my home and say stuff like that to me."She said shaking.

Pam quirked an eyebrow."Oooh defensive. You can run but you can't hide.I know what transpired between you and my maker last night 's in the blood." She drawled out seductively giving the telepath a heated look.

Sookie just stood there glaring at the pale lifeless gave a fangy grin and strode towards in native language,Eric seemed to agree on whatever his child was discussing with felt some sense of relief as Eric seemed more at ease with Pam than he could feel the intensive bond he shared with his child.

After Pam had left Sookie had ate and disposed herself to her bedroom. She gave a sigh of content as she laid her head upon the soft plush of last night entered her brain once again. A blush formed on her cheeks at the thought of the Viking holding her inside his muscalar manly her teeth she fisted her covers harshly. Couldn't she escape these cold dead unfeeling freaks?. Especially Eric.

Clenching her eyes shut she tried her best to sleep even if it didn't hit her. Lost in thought Sookie didn't notice to hear light footsteps approaching,it wasn't untill she felt the mattress shift that she shot up and drew her fist back.


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story. I hope you all has enjoyed it so far. I apologize for my grammar and other mistakes. I'm trying to get a beta so hopefully it will turn out better.

Anyways I love you all. Enjoy!.

Property of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

Warning: Lemons.

"Calm down woman. You're safe." Eric's soft but husky voice made her relax. "Eric!. Don't ever do that to me again!." She replied looking over the covers as she tried to regain her breathing. He only gave a half smile as his blue eyes twinkled mischief at her.

She looked at him, her chocolate hues full of alarm. "What are you doing here-" "I couldn't hack that… tru blood you had offered me." He barely whisperd as his long fingers trailed over her tanned smooth arm. She stiffened. The familiar forbidden arousal started erupting once again.

"Eric.. Listen. I don't think we oomph!." She was instantly thrown back onto her mattress. Her hands pinned within his cold grasp. She gazed at him with that fear and anticipation as she had done so from the previous night. Licking her lips she seen his stormy azure blues become darker. Yep the man had proved he was a Viking in his human days.

"I want you again." He almost rasped. His lips pressing down her skin. Sookie swallowed deeply as if trying to rid of the primal desire by doing just that. Soon gasping filled the air as his long pale fingers slid ever so sensually down her tanned body. "Beautiful lover." He breathed huskily as his mouth kissed her face passionately.

"Ah! Eric…" She hissed as two long fingers entered her slick channel. She could feel his smile as he began pumping in and out in a steady rythmn. The telepath clenched her eyes shut as she clutched to her covers in a desperate hold. Her breathing was raspy and hitched as her hips bucked off the bed.

Eric gave an unnecessary breath of harshness and held her still by placing his large palm over her curvy trembling stomach. "Look at me." His tone unsteady but firm. Her head rolled side to side as she refused his request. Giving a low growl his fingers delved more deeply and faster. The world stopped and shook violently. Shooting her eyes open Sookie let out a scream she knew that went across the cemetery towards her ex lover's house.

As the world seemed to magically float slowly back into it's right rotation, Sookie fell back numbly onto her soft pillows. Eric drew his fingers away and sucked her juices clean all the while staring at Sookie with hooded eyes. He propped hisself beside her and gazed longingly at her sated but limp frame. "You're something else. Out of all the women I've had…. I want you. It's different and I've never felt like this before. My father told me to settle down with one woman and you…"

His words was bringing Sookie back to reality. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. "Don't. Please Eric don't…say anymore." She turned to get up but Eric caught her. "You.. Why are you crying?. I feel your sadness. Tell me." He said softly.

"After what Bill had done… then you… I can't do this." Sookie wiped her eyes as she realized what she just said.

"Who's Bill?." He asked flatly. "A person I want to forget." She replied coldly, trying to break free from his grasp. "Has he hurt you?." Sookie stopped struggling and recalled that night on her porch. She felt the walls of hollowness start caving in on her as she ripped herself away from Eric. She was surprised to hear a low growl escape from the vampire as she felt the bed shift.

"I take that as a yes. My lover… I would never hurt you." She felt his lips slightly graze over her creamy tanned neck. "Too late." She thought bitterly as he began kissing her flesh passionately. She couldn't help herself as kissed her in all the right places. She gave into the throes of overwhelming soul searing passion.

"I feel you." He rasped as she straddled him and took him inside her glorious heat. Her head thrown back as she braced herself onto his firm cold chest. He felt so good inside of her, him filling her to the very hilt. She knew this was wrong but feeling him spread her so very deep was becoming an addiction. It was like he was meant to be there all along. Belonging to be hers.

"Sookie." He whispered, loving that unique name rolling off his tongue. She raised then dropped back down hard. The pleasure subsiding into higher flames. Sookie was beginning to lose control of her inner emotions. Becoming frantic with the passion and intensity they had created. "Eric." She whispered breathlessly, her hands caressing her bouncing frame in a erotic matter.

Going faster and faster till she was slick with sweat and crying out as her orgasm hit her. Eric's blue hues grew wide with pleasure as her blonde hair flew around her face, her mouth parting beautifully. She was a vision, a goddess. He grabbed her back and rose with her. Her heaving breasts pushed against his pale masculine chest. Holding her as she recoverd from the aftershocks, he kissed her damp golden hair as he slowly but sensually.

"You should be my lover. No one else's." He replied softly, his lips trailing over her skin. Thrusting resumed as silence transpired for a second except for Sookie's harsh breathing. "You are my lover. Forever." Sookie blinked and leaned back to look at him like he'd grown a second head. Instead of saying anything she kissed him heatedly. No more was said after that as their bodies joined in beautiful harmony. By the end of the night of dusk Sookie's harsh cries echoed her entire household. Either it was from pain or pleasure no one would know.

Maybe both.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know the last chapter was awful short but I'll try to make it longer this time. I want to say thanks to everyone that has viewed this story and have enjoyed it so far. It means a lot to me. On with the show. **

**Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris takes credit of owning.**

**Warning: Lemons**

The next few days had passed and Sookie was feeling rather in a giddy decent mood. These past few nights had been… mindblowing. She'd went to work and ignored her best to keep away and out of everyone's minds.

Sam would cast her awkward glances whenever he had the chance and she didn't need to get inside his brain to know what he wanted to ask or lecture her. So she tried her best to avoid her boss as best as she could. Pulling her yellow car into the driveway, Sookie seen another vehicle parked into the gravel.

Jason.

Quickly she shoved her door open and dashed up the porch steps. She was so frantic with excitement she almost tore her Gran's door off the hinges. As she entered she seen her brother and a blonde lanky woman standing in the kitchen. "Sook." The telepath beamed at her brother. "Jason!." She ran and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I've missed you." She replied softly. Leaning back slightly she caught sight of a bruised, large handprint across his tanned neck.

"I barely got in here alive." He exclaimed.

Pulling away, Sookie seen Eric standing by the counter with a fierce gaze inside his blue hues. You could feel the tension electrocute the air. "Are you okay?." She asked, her eyes scanning Jason's frame with alarm. "Yeah. He wouldn't be if I hadn't stepped in." Sookie snapped her head at what she figured pretty much was Jason's new squeeze.

The woman had worn out but clean white t shirt on along with split blue jeans. Her eyes was a stormy blue, and they was on fire. Sookie could've tried to hear the woman's thoughts but she was too preoccupied with her brother's well being. After hearing Eric's low snarl, Sookie kept her brown gaze on Jason.

"Are you okay?." He gave a small smile. "Yeah. I'm just glad Crystal was here with me." He replied motioning for his girlfriend to be more close to him. Eric gave a final glare and stalked towards the living room.

"Sook, this is Crystal my… fiancee. Crystal meet my sister Sookie." The telepath's eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped slightly. "You're engaged?. Jason you disapear then reappear set to be married?." Her tone was growing more urgent and loud. "The reason why I was gone…" Pausing he exhaled. "That's a long story. But.. I thought you would be happy for me." "Jason,I-" "Talk about disappearing, where was yourself at?. I tried contacting you, searching but you would never answer." Sookie took a step back and refused to look inside her brother's eyes. Whether it was brotherly instinct or noting the change in her deameanor, Jason instantly stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around his sister. "What happened Sook?." He asked softly.

Giving a sniff she tried to smile but it only came out forced. "It doesn't matter now. It's over, that's all that matters." After talking with Jason and her supposed future sister in law, Sookie ate some leftovers in her fridge and found Eric crouched on her living room floor. He was gazing intently at the fireplace.

For a vampire he sure did like being near a crackling fire. But…then again this wasn't Eric Northman. The vampire sheriff of area five. This was Eric the Viking. Thinking he was human but still a womanizer. A tremor went down her spine as she recalled Eric's burning flesh. Shaking her head she walked forward and stood next to her lover.

"You had no right to just attack my brother like that Eric." She replied firmly, eyes narrowing at the sight of his clenched knuckles. "I know. It's just….I flew off the handle." He said lowly. Now anger boiled within the telepath. "Flew off the handle. That doesn't give you the right!. You could've killed him Eric!." Her voice rose higher on the last part.

Growling erupted as Eric pinned her body to the floor. "Yes I could've. But I didn't. Because of that strange smelling woman of his." Sookie seen the fierce but hurt look cross his pale features. Maybe that was part of the reason but something else lay underneath this. He just stayed like that, gazing at her with tons of emotions going behind his blue hues.

They was so intense Sookie had to turn head and shut her eyes.

"_I can't lose this woman. She's different than any other I've ever met. I can't let her be taken.. Like my family."_

Sookie's breathing hitched as she gasped madly. Impossible. She'd just heard Eric's thoughts. How could that be?. She was beginning to tremble, either from fear or his close proximity. Opening her eyes she looked up to see if his lips had moved. Anticipating that he barely whispered his confession to her. Shockingly no.

Bending low he softly latched his cool lips onto her warm ones. Sookie just laid there, unmoving. She just read a vampires mind and it scared her to death. But all at the same time it made her feel loved and wanted by the Viking. Locking her arms around his stout back she kissed him back passionately. The kiss began to become more urgent and heated. Wrapping her legs around his hips she rasped, "Bedroom."

He didn't need telling twice. Picking her up he urgently carried her to the bedroom.

They was side by side making love. Her back pressed tightly against his hard pale chest as he chose a slower sensual pace this time. In the current pastime they'd made love it had been rather difficult for Eric to maintain a gentler motion due to her rare sweet essence and the vampire inside of him. Or maybe…. It could've been something else. Sookie pushed those other thoughts out of her mind and reveled in the present. Eric's hand palmed her hip possessively as he drove in and out of her smoothly warm tight heat. Making a mewl noise, Sookie arched her back against his hard cold chest. Signaling her peak, Eric's fangs came down and bit the side her slick tanned neck.

Moaning, Sookie shot out her arm and wrapped it around his neck. Holding him in place. As if cradling an infant as they suckled feverishly from their food source. When he finally had his fill, he drew back and brought her face to his bloodied lips and kissed her passionately. Groaning resonated the sex filled room as Sookie opened her swollen lips. Gaining access to taste her own sweet fae blood as their tongues fought harshly against each other.

Finally a few seconds passed and Sookie broke the kiss. Looking down the foot of the bed her chest heaved, trying to catch her normal breathing rate. "I'm sorry for disturbing your brother like that." He said ever so softly. Long fingers trailing delicately over her tanned flesh. Sookie let out a snort. Eric Northman apologizing.

"It'll be alright Eric. If you knew my brother he'll get through it."

She felt him nip her earlobe lightly and sighed. How could something so wrong could feel this right?. Then it dawned on the telepath. This was amnesiac Eric. Thinking he was still warm blooded. A human. Something he detests. The real Eric Northman the one that is vampire- would never do this with her. Imagine his reaction if he regained his memories and found out she was the one that took care of his undead well being.

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Eric seemed to notice the change and tightend his strong muscular arm around her stomach. "My lover." He whispered into the shell of her ear comfortingly. Making her forget about the moment and just cuddle with her Viking. Bringing her arm from his neck she brought it down to rest over his. "I can't recall holding a woman right after lovemaking. Ever."

She turned and looked at his azure blue eyes. "I bet they was sorely disappointed." She mused playfully. He gave a chuckle. "Oh yes. Especially one in particular." Sookie's brows furrowed together. Eric gave a sigh before kissing her shoulder. "Her name was Elana. I fought against a man who had taunted me one evening and afterwards I'd celebrated my victory in the tavern where every swede had gone to.

There was where I had set my eyes on her. She had ebony hair with striking blue eyes that resembled the color of a lagoon. My mother laughed at how the silly woman had clung to me after our…. Tryst. But she had to let go."

Sookie gave a slight grin as she turned to face him. Releasing herself from his body, she heard him hiss. "Eric…. Tell me of your family." She whispered carefully. Not daring to look inside his piercing eyes. Suddenly and quickly she was being lifted onto his waist then being impaled onto his hard length once again. She gasped. Running his large hand through her blonde tousled hair, Eric told her of his human kin.

"My father was very much an admirable Viking warrior. All the men that fought by his side had remained loyal and pledged fealty to him, including the family. He was well respected in his village area. He was brave, courageous, faithful. My mother was easily drawn to him. Together they became king and queen." Raising herself onto his chest she gave him a wide look.

"Your parents were king and queen?." Nodding he went on to tell about his Viking life as Sookie listened intently. She even caught notice of Eric mentioning of a dark haired boy with tattoos across his body. He'd been watching Eric fight on the battlefield. "He was intrigued by me and my battling skills. I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued by him also." Sookie smiled.

Godric.

Then he discussed the horrible murder of his parents and baby sister. How he felt the grief, guilt , but most of all the fierce anger. He swore vengeance. Those were the last words to his father as he laid dying in his arms. Sadness overtook the telepath. Gazing at Eric she seen streaks of red falling down his flawless ivory cheeks. Slowly she wiped them away with her thumb. "I'm so sorry Eric." She replied softly, leaning forward, she wrapped her warm arms around his neck and stout back.

She could feel her own tears about to fall as she felt his cascade down her tanned shoulder. She remembered Pam saying Russell was the one that murdered his family. Clenching her eyes shut she held her vampire more tightly. The king of Mississipi got what he deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Again thank you all that has viewed my story and enjoy reading it. I love you all and you make me giddy!. Here is the latest chapter hope you all like.**

**Property of Alan Ball Charlaine Harris.**

The next day Sookie went to work. It was the same old song and dance as she took orders and slinged beers from here to there to each table. "Hey Layfayette, have you heard from Tara any more?." He gave a glance before stir frying the vegetables. "Nah Sook. Sorry." By the way his tone indicated and expression, Sookie knew he wasn't saying anything.

"You don't have to apologize. I just hope she's alright." Clearing her throat Sookie took another order and walked away. Looking at the big clock hanging on the wall, it read 8:44. Giving a sigh Sookie thought of Eric. Hundreds of emotions washed through her. Excitement, lust, sadness, joy, and maybe… something more.

Swallowing deeply Sookie took the tray back to her gay friend, readying for another order.

"Oh hookah, I didn't know your bro have a new sweetie on his arm." Whirling around Sookie caught sight of Jason and Crystal settling in a booth with Hoyt. Chit chatting to his friend. Rembering Eric's words of Crystal, Sookie stuck her chin up in determantion and strode towards her brother.

"Jason I need to speak with you." "Well hey Sookie. I've been wanting to ask-" Sookie didn't even glance at her ex's child's lover. "Hoyt not now. Jason." Sookie gave her brother a look that held warning bells. Giving a small sigh Jason sat up from his seating and followed his sister to the back. "Jason you're my brother and I want you to tell me the truth. What is Crystal?." She asked instantly. Firmness underlining her tone.

The look his face said he wasn't expecting that. Exhaling sharply, his brown eyes casted down. "Alright I'll tell ya. I met Crystal while I was washing a cop car and Sook…it was like love at first sight. I fell madly, head over heels for her." Sookie narrowed her eyes. Now her brother was trying to avoid the real matter here.

"Jason tell me what she is." Her dark eyes was on fire. Her patience was wearing thin. "Crystal…aw geez Sook!. You never let me know what goes on with you half the time!. You disappeared for weeks. Not once letting anyone know even your closest friends and family where you ran off to. And now you're suddenly back!. And just that you're screwing some fang-"

"Shut up!." Sookie hissed harshly tears blurring her vision as she had enough of her brother's rash charade of her. Jason took one look at her and scowled, Stomping away angrily from his telepathic sister. "Jason!." Ignoring her, Jason grabbed Crystal's arm and left the building. Letting out a frustrated low growl, Sookie walked out back of Merlotte's door and met the night with welcome arms.

As the screen door slammed backwards with a thud, Sookie crossed and collapsed onto Sam's porch steps. Everything was crashing down on her fast and she felt like she was being drained. Ever since returning from fae she was being drawn back to the supernatural world once again. After dealing with Bill she thought she could escape, ban all the things that was so surreal to her…. Even if she was a one of them also.

Then pop! There had been Eric who she tried so desperately to deny and break away from came appearing on her doorstep without a trace of his true nature. Instead of another form of trickery as she assumed, Eric wasn't playing her. He was all too real about being down with amnesia. And after of him staying with her a couple of days, Sookie had been in awe of the Eric who thought was still a Viking.

He was so passionate, He professed his unadultered need and want of her countless times. He made her feel safe and wanted. Like she was the only woman he would ever need for the rest of his days. Sookie let out a whimper as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek. Her brother's words stung but rung true. It seemed as though she would never escape the likes of the supernaturals. Especially Eric Northman.

After a few long moments Sookie took a deep breath and swallowed her brother's hurtful words. Her Gran had taught her better than this. She would be a strong woman. One that has fallen for another Vampire. Ignoring the fact, Sookie stood up from her seating position and planned to occupy her time with inhaling chicken grease as she took orders.

"Holly it didn't work!. What am I supposed to do now." Blinking, Sookie moved quick as lightning and crouched behind the dumpster. "Arlene I told you, if it didn't work then the unborn child is meant to be born. Simple as that." Sookie's brows furrowed together. "_Arlene?. Pregnant?. What didn't work?."_ Peeking to see Holly walk away only for Arlene to pull her back.

"Can't you…. Do like.. You know another chant or some sorta spell on me or something?." The redhead pleaded. Holly gave her a stern look. "No. Now do not address me again on this subject. What's done is done." The blonde head went back into Merlotte's with a dull looking Arlene trotting behind. Sookie Stayed crouched in her position and had a sneaking suspicion that Holly was a witch.

After going back inside, Sookie did her own silent investigation and sure enough she found her answer inside the woman's head. She was a indeed a witch. Before leaving to get into her yellow vehicle when her shift was finally over, She immediately informed Pam.

So preoccupied within her own thoughts while driving home Sookie didn't even feel Eric come up behind her when she opened her front door. "Eric!. I hate it when you all do that!." Sookie hissed in anger of her fear. Eric stiffened slightly as his arms tightened a bit around her. "Who's all?, my lover?." Sookie sighed and calmed her beating heart. "Vampires." Eric chuckled hotly against her earlobe. Sending shivers down her spine.

"You know being a child of death isn't so bad, as long as you're around." He whispered huskily as his large hand left her shoulder to cup her breast through her merlotte's work t. Sookie gasped as his thumb began to caress her nipple that was now becoming painfully erected. After slaving around people all day at work and being dead on her feet, The Viking could turn her cold to raw hotness in a second.

Gasps quickly turned into whimpers of encouragement as Eric trailed his other hand to her short black skirt. Hiking it up a bit, his finger managed to find her panties soaked with arousal. "Mmm lover. You're all so ready for me hmm?." He teased hotly as his finger slipped inside her folds. "Uh…" Sookie moaned as her head fell limply against his muscular shoulder.

His finger kept in a slow but delicious rythmn as his fangs scraped gently against her neck. Then he stopped, as if frigidly. Sookie gave a slight small pant. "What's wrong?." "She's here." Before she could turn to ask his fangs delved deep inside her neck. Sookie gasped wildly as she felt her self on verge of orgasm.

"Eric…" She whispered almost a plea. His only response was groaning and two fingers replaced one to go faster.

Panting Sookie shot her arm behind her to clasp onto Eric in a desperate hold as she felt herself about to collapse. "Ah.. Uh.. Eric!." She yelled hoarsely throughout her kitchen as his fingers rode out her release. Eric pulled out his fangs and licked lazily over the small puncture wound. Eric's fingers had stilled and he brought out his hand from underneath her skirt.

Sookie's breathing had began to ease normally as she could vaguely hear Eric licking her juices off his fingers. "Such a rare treat my lover." He whispered kissing the side of her face, then turning her around so he could enter her mouth. Sookie moaned in delight as she tasted him and her own essence as she explored his cold but smooth mouth.

Then remembering Eric mentioning company, she pulled away and surprisingly so did he. Looking up into his azure blue hues the vampire was grinning. She blushed and hurriedly opened the front door to see a irritated blonde vampiress. "Pam." Sookie acknowledged softly. Pam gave a slight nod, indicating for the telepath to let her in.

"Come in." Pam strode in with a self assurance as she took in her maker before her. "Eric." she bowed her head. Eric nodded in approval as he pulled Sookie close to his side. Pam inhaled and quirked an eyebrow at the two lovers. "We need to discuss about what I said earlier Pam." Sookie said quietly. "Indeed." Pam stated somberly.

Sookie blinked at the undertone of Pam's voice as she sluggishly stepped away from her Viking. After discussing what to do, and a light chit chat with her maker, Pam was at the door ready to leave but not before giving Sookie a lecture. "I see you and my maker have gotten pretty…. Tight." She replied curtly. Her blue hues pointing to the puncture wounds on her tanned neck. Eric had been in the living room watching the fireplace in content as Sookie and Pam bid farewell at the door.

Sookie's fingers shot up and caressed ever so softly against her flesh. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the vampiress. Pam gave a chuckle. Her hand had been on the doorknob and the wooden frame was wide open now. "Just to remind you sweetcakes Eric might have no memory, but he is still vampire. Eric will always be Eric." Then the seductive undead being was out in a flash.

Tonight had been overwhelming for Sookie as she watched her Viking about lay underground in her basement. She gazed deeply at his magnificent form as he held his large hand out to hers. A million of conflicting emotions washing through her all at once. Taking Pam's harsh but truthful words made her realize…. She was never, could be together with the fierce vampire.

"I sincerely wish I could sleep next to that delicious body of yours." He whispered, slowly taking her fingers and kissing the tips ever so softly. Sookie's frame shivered. "You bring me comfort whether I'm buried inside of you or not. I… want to spend my eternity with you." Pulling away she turned her head.

"Sun will be approaching soon. Get some rest." She replied hoarsely.

The Eric Northman she knew would never have said such a thing- especially to a human. Eric gave a stiff nod and prepared to die for the day. Sookie trotted to her own rest time and fell asleep with tears staining her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been awhile since I've posted this story. But I've felt it ain't been worth posting. But checking my mailbox I've seen people viewing this story. So if you all like it then I'll try. So here is a new posted chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do.**

The next day Sookie attended her daily routine of work. But instead of feeling in a light hearted mood, a gloomy dark cloud hung over. She'd barely got any rest last night at all. Few tosses and turn here and there but no full shut eye.

Her thoughts kept wandering over Eric's words. How they made her knees buckle and chest sing with hope of possible love once again. But realization always won over. Amnesiac Eric says such things, not the original one.

That claims he has no feelings whatsoever.

Blinking back on coming tears, Sookie didn't even notice a glass holder full of salt fall and smash against merlotte's just cleaned wooden floor. Giving a sharp gasp of surprise, Sookie threw down her towel she'd been cleaning with and bent to pick up the remaining shattered glass. "Holly," Sam's voice boomed suddenly into Sookie's ear.

"Pick this up and you get an extra raise." Sam stated sternly as he grasped Sookie's wrist, about to lead her into his office. Sookie gave a dreadful sigh. She knew what Sam wanted to talk and question her about and she was not at all looking forward to his interogation. "Sam, that's not right. It ain't her mess to clean up."

Sookie hissed under her breath as soon as they entered the office. Sam ignored her. He took a few steps away from her and rested against his desk. Arms crossed as his legs. "What's on your mind?." He asked. Studying her carefully. "Sam. . .listen just-" "Eric. Eric Northman. That's who you are involved with now isn't it?."

Sookie took a shocking step back. "How do you know Eric?." "I. . . went to him when that whole mess with Mary Anne occurred." Swallowing the lump inside her throat she casted her brown hues to the ground. "What. . . Did he do?." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "He was. . . Surprisingly going to help." Sookie held back a snort. Eric Northman willing to lend a hand without a price.

"Without asking for something in return?." She couldn't help as her lips curled into a small grin. Sam caught it and frowned. "You. He asked for you in return of a tribute." Sookie felt her body reacting. Her cheeks tinted scarlet. Sam gave a groan of frustration and took an inch closer to the telepath. "But Sook, he never followed through. I. . . wouldn't get mixed up with him." He replied more softly. His eyes full of caution and sincerity. Staring long and hard Sookie closed then opened her chocolate hues and stomped out of her boss's office.

She tried contacting her brother on her cell but all she'd gotten was the answering machine at his place and voicemail on his cell phone.

"I thought you said the witch was arriving." Pam's usual bored tone rang throughout the night. Sookie sighed and gazed intently at the darkened sky. She could feel Eric's powerful frame standing next to her. Staring down on her with a fierce but passionate look. Her lips trembled. Eric was always like a magnetic force beckoning her no matter the consequences.

"It's alright my lover. Don't stress." Sookie let out a shaky laugh. Damn blood bond. Turning to face her Viking she smiled. His large hands cupped her face, bending down to kiss her warm lips. Sookie could feel tears begin to form. The kiss was soft and sensual. Moaning, the telepath instantly deepened the kiss. Locking her arms tightly around his neck and dirty blonde hair.

Much like their first makeout session inside his office. Pam gave a loud annoyed sound as they finally broke free. "Sorry to disrupt your union but I smell witchcraft coming." Squinting her eyes Sookie seen a white corvette pulling into her driveway. Holly.

She remembered before leaving merlotte's she'd asked the wiccan waitress to help her vampire friend out. She reluctantly agreed. Getting out of her vehicle Holly looked the two vamps up and down then said, "Let's do it."

Going outback the witch circled the Viking with salt and pulled out a glass tube filled with garnet liquid. "Now you know what you're doing right Sabrina." Pam drawled out, blue hues giving her a cautious glare. "Yes. Now vampire I will perform a chant. And after I do that you will drink this. You hear."

Eric only nodded his head. His azure blue hues scanned the area then landed on Sookie. His look was of wonder, fierce and. . . .love?. Shaking her head Sookie watched as Holly done the chant and handed the tube to Eric. It might've been a few days with him but they felt wonderful to her. How he made her feel so reassured and wanted, it made her insides flutter with warmth.

How he confided his dark past and weaknesses to her. Making love to him was something she would surely never forget and certainly experience. But. . . .that would never be Eric Northman she'd come to know. Silent tears began to fall freely down her tanned cheeks.

After drinking the tube, Eric gave a twitch and fell to his knees. His face in harsh lines as his teeth clenched. Letting out a gasp Sookie moved her legs to run in the circle but Pam in her inhuman speed halted in front of her.

"Sookie," She hissed. "Don't ruin this."

Swallowing back tears the telepath obliged. His head hung low as his large hands were fisted harshly in a ball. Giving one last twitch, Eric's head shot up and gave a earth shattering roar. Sookie's chocolate hues were wide with horror and concern as her Viking fell to the ground. Limp.

"Eric." She whispered. A few seconds passed till the familiar sound of fangs clicking echoed with the crickets chirping. Giving a slight growl Eric shot up from the ground sharply. First glance at Holly and all chaos broke loose. "Witch." He hissed. Azure blue hues on fire as he held her by the throat.

Pam quickly stood by her maker. "Eric?." She asked her tone full of hope. Eric didn't answer instead tightened his hold on the blonde witchs neck. "Eric Stop!. You'll kill her!." Sookie gasped out, taking a step forward. Eyes widening Eric's hold slowly eased and turned his fierce gaze to the object of his desire.

Dropping his arm to his side he walked and stood in front of the fairy. Swallowing the lump in her throat Sookie took a nervous step back. "Sookie. . . .are you okay?." His eyes scanning her entire being. Instinctively Sookie held her hand to cover her neck. Making it look like a simple gesture. "Yes Eric I am. Are you alright?." "I probably would be if I wasn't already dead."

Yep, the Eric Northman she has known is back. But strangely the Viking wasn't smirking. His blue eyes were fiercley intent on her. "You. . .was gone there for awhile miss Stackhouse." He replied more stoic and firmly. "Eric as you was also." Pam finally cut in. Eric turned his gaze to his child.

Quirking an eyebrow as if asking to explain. Sighing Pam explained the details. "The dancer we hired she'd cursed me inside the office. She told me. . . ." Pausing Eric clecnhed then unclenched his fists. "Where Sookie was at. After questioning her she then hypnotized me somehow." "How?." Pam bit out. "A necklace. It glowed a rare emerald of some sort. The last thing I remember. . . .was running out of fangtasia and coming. .here." He replied hoarsely.

Sookie felt a shiver run down her spine. "Why?." The telepath asked lowly. Eric didn't look at her, instead kept his fierce gaze upon the blonde witch. "I. . .figured she'd done or was intending to do something to you. I cannot allow anything happen in. . .my area." The Viking added quickly. Sookie blinked and swallowed deeply taking two steps back from the vampire that was back in full throttle. "If my business is done here then I'll be on my way." Holly spoke up her voice a bit raspy from Eric's tight hold.

"Thanks Holly. For your help." Sookie said. "You helped. . Me witch?. I shall be in your debt then." Eric replied disgruntling. Holly's eyes widened. "No vampire. I don't need your assisstance." "I insist." He bit out. Holly sighed and turned to look at the dirty blonde Viking. "I'll arrange for Pam to send a check for you."

Nodding her head, the witch got inside her vehicle and sped off.

Apperantly witches and vampires are not on common ground. "We should head back Pam. I need to intend matters that need taken care of." Eric replied sternly after a long uncomfortable silence passed. Pam nodded. Her sultry blue hues twinkling enjoyment at her maker. Eric gave Pam a look and spoke to her in Swedish. Quirking an eyebrow she sighed and left.

Sookie blinked and walked quickly to her porch. Trying her best to get inside before Eric caught her. Watching her with his certain intensity Eric ran inhumanly fast and stood in front of the telepath. "Where did you disappear to?." His large hands went to land on her shoulders but Sookie almost jumped back. Like she had been scolded. "None of your business." She hissed.

His jaw clenched. "It is my business Sookie Stackhouse. You're valuable as I said before." She gave a snort. "No. And as I said before I'm basically vampire crack." She spat, walking around the Viking to go inside her Gran's home.

Eric only stood stoic as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Smell of sunshine and pure sweet fairy spice filled his undead senses. Surprisingly his fangs popped out. Being the powerful vampire he is he could usually be able to control it. "You should be mine Sookie Stackhouse." He whispered huskily. Azure blues piercing.

Sookie watched from behind her screen door as the Viking kept his back facing her then in an instant took off into the night. Turning around, the telepath slid against her Gran's front door as she softly ran her fingers over the now almost healed fang marks. "Oh Eric." She whispered, a lone silent tear made it's way down her tanned cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy.**

**Property of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

Sookie inhaled deeply for the last two minutes as she stood and waited behind the counter for Layfayette to fix her order. It was eight fifteen and merlotte's tonight wasn't busy as it usually was. Of course Wednesdays was always like this.

"Sam I'm leaving early tonight!. The babysitter has another errand to do tonight. See ya'll tomorrow!." Holly yelled as she made her way from the back. Strolling towards the merlotte's door exiting. Arlene gave a scoff. "I don't even know why the heck she still works here." The nosy redhead almost hissed.

"I seen her digging into her purse in Sam's office and she had a load of cash in there." She stated with a pointed look. Layfayette only shook his head at the southern woman. Rolling her eyes Sookie sighed. She might be telepathic but she sure knew when to stay out of somebody's business.

"Arlene you just don't know when to stay out of someone's privacy do ya?." Sookie retorted. Keeping her chocolate hues on the frying grill. Arlene looked at her flabbergasted. "You one to tall, mind reader!." Sookie whirled on the cherry top.

"That's different and you know it." She hissed. Arlene gave a sudden gasp. "Why do you have to be so mean?." She whined as her hands clutched her on growing stomach. Layfayette gave a tut tut as he flipped the burgers. "Someone did not gets their sleep in last night." Sookie only responded with a sigh.

Several weeks had passed and still nothing from her playboy of a brother. He must really be upset with her. She couldn't blame him either, she would be upset with herself also. Two days after the whole incident of healing Eric, the Viking had sent Ginger to give her a thirty thousand dollar check in the mail with a note.

Her insides churned as she remembered what it said. The dirty blonde vampire had told her how he appreciated if she accepted the check and to rearrange their deal back on track. Of course she refused it.

She'd told the big bad sheriff she was through with vampires and she was most certainly keeping her word.

To Sookie's relief it was time to close up and head home. Digging inside her purse for the car keys Sookie hadn't even notice a stalky but tall man standing against her little yellow bug of a car.

"Sookie."

A firm but soft tone made her gasp as she brought her head up. "Oh. . .Hoyt. You scared me." The gentleman slowly backed an inch away from the vehicle and sniffed. Sookie blinked in bewilderment. She couldn't hardly see but had the man been crying?.

"Sorry to scare you Sookie. I've been meaning to ask you. . .have you seen or heard from Jessica?."

Sookie's head jerked slightly as she swallowed deeply. The baby vampire that Bill created against her will. She still felt the burden of guilt from that. She was also Hoyt's lover, who was obviously miserable.

"No Hoyt. I'm sorry I haven't." Giving a dreadful sigh Hoyt ran his large hand through his brown hair. "See. . .the last time I'd seen her was at Bill's house. We were gonna move in together and Bill had told us he and Jess had to away."

Sookie's brows furrowed together. "Did he say how long?, or where?." She asked carefully. He only shook his head. "No. I wanted to ask more but. . ." What happened next completely stunned Sookie. Hoyt started crying openly. Her heart clenched at the familiar sight.

After a few seconds of comforting the big softie, Sookie went home with plans to call Jason and. . . "Shit!." She cursed as she stopped her vehicle into her gravel. She'd tried her best to keep her mind off of what had occurred those last long weeks Eric had spent with her.

She would be lying if she said she didn't miss how he'd called her lover. Or how his strong stout arms held onto her when. . . . Giving a growl of frustration Sookie roughly pulled herself out of the yellow bug and slammed her car door shut. That was amnesia Eric, who is now back to being the cold calculating vampire he is.

Just like. . . The rest of them. Shaking her head from the thoughts, Sookie made her way inside her home. Hoping to sleep through a dreamless night.

Several weeks since he'd been cursed, and several that he hadn't able to track down that horrid witch that posed as an oncoming exotic dancer. Gritting his teeth Eric had cursed his own dead self. If not hadn't been so preoccupied and weak none of this would have happened.

Witches.

The Viking could remember all to well what they was and could do. They was very discreet about their existence from the beginning, much like his own kind. It made Eric's blood run hotly to think of the witches mystical powers that could really prove dangerous to the vampires. And one managed to succeed to himself.

But after the century where he turned Pam he'd assumed all of them had burned or run and hid because one made a slip of their well known.

Giving an unnecessary exhale, Eric sat his tall powerful frame in his office chair. The search for the missing witch wasn't the only thing keeping the Viking distracted these past few weeks.

Those few days and nights he's spent with Sookie had him more rattled and disturbed then he wanted to admit. Why had the telepath took him inside her own home when she'd made it perfectly clear that night, outside on her porch that she wanted nothing to do with him?.

His jaw clenched as he recalled Pam barging inside his office throwing the check he'd precisely given to the telepath and told him she denied his money and offering. She was done and through with vampires. Grabbing the note he'd given Sookie he studied it. As if the blonde fairy was within his grasp.

Just. . . . What exactly did he say and do with miss Stackhouse when he was and out of his undead mind?. Did she just let him stray in a corner and kick him to go underground?. Looking ahead of his office in front of him the Viking licked his cold lips.

He remembered all too well the passionate fervor kiss they shared. On how she deliciously gave into him. And he had to ponder, while playing the sitter, if there was more than just lip smacking she surrendered to.

Hmm.

Eric felt himself harden at the thought. She'd probably had been more than just one of his fantasies that haunted him. And he couldn't remember any of it. A low snarl escaped him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy beautiful readers!. I just want everyone that has viewed that I wrote this story before season 4 began. That's why Sookie acts the way she does when Alcide enters the picture.**

**Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball take the cake.**

"Still no trace of the witch." Pam sneered as she barged in.

Eric only appeared to be stoic. Azure blue hues fierce with a hint of glazed lust. Thinking of Sookie surely complicated things. And it unsettled his control.

"Tell me Pam. . . Do you know what went on as I stayed with Sookie?." His gaze bored deeply into his child's. Rolling her eyes she gave a sigh of boredom.

"I figured. . You didn't know of that." She replied nonchalantly. Her eyes disguising boredom. But their bond tingled otherwise. Eric shot her a look.

"Pam I'm not an idiot. I knew I'd stayed at her home after I was cured." He almost bit out. Apparently his loyal child was disgusted with his relation with the little fairy. It was becoming rather an obsession. Pam gave a sigh as she noticed the certain glint inside her makers eyes.

"Eric you know good as I what went on inside Sookie's house hold. Nothing out of the ordinary." Her tone unmoving as she rested a pale cold hand upon her hip. Nothing else was said after that as Pam strode out of the office.

Eric's eyes were fierce as he stared hard at the wall. As he contemplated his eyes flashed dangerously into tiny slits. Crumpling the letter inside his large palm, the Viking told himself he would find out.

Sookie gave a huff as she practically slammed the bowl of fries down onto the table where a group of high school jocks sat at.

'_Man she sure has curves. Wonder how she would be if those toned legs-'_

Sookie plastered her crazy forced smiles as she clutched onto her notepad and pen for strength. The boys was just hormonal she told herself. If she had stood there another minute the boy would've most likely ended up with a red hand imprinted upon his smooth face.

After awhile she had took another order to a raggedy man that looked about his late 30s. He appeared to look he was nobody but a regular harmless patron but his brain and sapphire hues told the complete opposite.

Swallowing back the weariness, Sookie turned on her heel and tried to walk away from his booth far away as possible but didn't get quite lucky. Grabbing a handful of her bottom the man chuckled silently as she was forced to sit upon his lap.

Sookie felt the fear cascade into rage. The man was a pervert and he smelled of brewery. Just as he was about to speak Sookie reared back and smacked very hard for a human. She was up and about take to take off but the stranger grabbed her arm and was about to do more than just smack.

Sookie struggled and clenched her eyes shut. A sudden loud commotion was heard followed by a growl then nothing.

Sookie opened her chocolate eyes and seen the man was no longer grappling her, but he was. By a wolf.

Alcide Hervueax.

"Is there a problem?." Alcide spoke in a gruff husky voice.

Sookie took a step back as she swallowed the nervous lump down her throat. The grungy stranger gave a dirty look at the ferocious tall brawny man as he tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Look mister can't help it if your woman wants my touch."

Sookie's toned frame began to shake from anger, looking up at Alcide his eyes flashed dangerously. A low growl rumbled inside his chest.

"Apologize to the lady." The wolf tightened his hold on the man's arm. "Now." He replied lowly.

"Alright!. Sorry maam." He slurred in slight pain.

"I think you best be heading out of my bar." Sam's voice boomed firmly as he strode swiftly around Sookie's tense frame, locking his arm around the man's free arm.

The man nodded numbly and shrugged Sam off and left merlotte's .

"You alright?." Sam asked, standing directly in front of Sookie. She nodded in mute response.

Sam glanced at Alcide then left to go back to his office.

Finally Sookie and Alcide shared a glance. She could feel the blush creep upon her cheeks.

Alcide gave a grin. "Sorry if I scared ya."

Was he serious?. Frightened of the big good handsome wolf?. Never. She cracked a big smile and took an eager step forward and wrapped her arms around his big frame.

"I didn't even see you come in!." She exclaimed cheerfully, pulling away slightly. Gazing deeply inside his dark brown hues. He only chuckled. The embrace lasted barely 2 seconds as Alcide reluctantly pulled back. His large hands gave a tight quick squeeze on her hips then slowly let go.

Sookie blinked out of what seemed her daze and took a few steps back. Clearing his throat, Sookie took her chance to break the silence. "How about we go around back outside where we can talk a bit more." Alcide gave a nod of agreement and followed her suit.

"So. . . What brings you here to merlotte's?." She asked slowly.

Alcide gave a sigh and stuck his hands inside his pant pockets. "My sister Janice was looking for a place to continue her business of beautician. She couldn't seem to find any that was empty or for sale and rent in Jackson. So. . .that's how I ended up here"

He replied almost shyly, giving her a look that said something else entirely. Before Sookie could protest anything Sam came out and interrupted.

"I appreciate you sticking for my employees but if anything happens like that again I'll deal with."

Sam stated firmly. Eyeing the wolf in a haughty manner. Sookie gave a sigh. "Uh. . . Alcide this is my friend and boss Sam Merlotte. Sam meet Alcide Herveaux my friend that accompanied me in Jackson."

Sam's pale blue hues seemed to soften at hearing that.

It seemed after the awkward tension died down, everything seemed to go at ease. Once going back inside, Alcide had stayed and chatted every chance she wasn't taking orders. He'd ate and played a game of pool with some guys that had usually came in and dined.

Sookie had actually found herself at calm and serene whenever she was around the werewolf. Alcide was so different. He was a great guy and defiantly a heck of a bodyguard. Letting her chocolate hues rake over his very well built frame Sookie contemplated if he would or could treat her right.

Finally it came to her going home and Alcide had left like an hour before. Oddly enough not telling her goodbye but atleast giving her a wave as he strode out of the bar. Perhaps where she was busy cleaning tables he didn't want to disturb her?.

When she returned to her home a familiar looking truck was sitting in her driveway. "You stalking me now?."

She spoke up after shutting her car door.

Alcide smiled and took a step closer. "I was hired to protect you Sookie Stackhouse. You actually believe I would do such a thing like that?."

Her face fell. She remembered exactly how he was hired to do so also. The powerful Viking that has been haunting her dreams every night-severely more so.

Shaking her head Sookie stayed put. "Alcide. . . You were lying to me." She said softly.

Alcide looked a bit a taken aback. Sookie gave a gentle smile. "When you was talking about your sister, you-"

"Yes. I didn't tell you the whole full reason." He took a couple of more steps till she was finally straining to look up at him. "I mentioned to Janice about Bon Temps. She thought about it and thought it was a pretty good idea on both. .accounts." He said softly. A light chuckle emanating from his throat.

Sookie gave a sharp intake of breath and looked towards the ground. Knowing her tanned cheeks were tinged with a shade of scarlet. "You just really wanted to see me."

He smiled. His pearly white wolfish teeth glinting in the moonlight. He carefully took a piece of blonde tendril from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I told you I'd be back to see ya."

She gave a light smile. Slowly but suddenly he leaned in, to taste her lips. Blinking she pulled back. She gave him an incredulous look. Yes she'll admit that she considered the hot blooded wolf and even has wanted to see herself what he tastes like but. . .not like this.

Too much too soon.

"Alcide. . . Let's take things slow. My life has been shrambles and I just need to get things together." She said softly. Her eyes pleading with his wolf ones.

Taking this all in, Alcide smiled and cupped her face. "I understand Sookie."

Leisurely he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. Making Sookie wonder as he quickly pulled away and strode towards his truck.

After getting inside the warmth of her own home, Sookie made a quick meal and washed away the grime of charcoal and the smell of liquor off her body and went straight to bed.

Holding her cheek where Alcide's warm lips had been pressed at, she wondered how his bare flesh would feel pressed against hers in the throes of heated passion. A tremor crossed her post showered frame excitedly.

Smiling to herself she drifted off to sleep.

In the midst of her unconscious dream state, the telepathic fairy hoped to be reaching out to touch wavy dark short locks and tanned hot skin. Instead she was yelling out a certain tall blonde headed vampire.

Sookie's frame writhed against the sheets as her voice grew hoarse with her pleasurable cries. The moonlight silver and glinting brightly. Not only was it showcasing her writhing frame but a familiar vampire floating outside the glass pane.

Hearing her soft moans and whimpers, Eric gazed at her heatedly with intense blue hues. As he witnessed her cry of release and the calling of his name, his fangs ran down with a snick and could almost vaguely place the delectable sound in his lost memories.

Giving her one last glance he flew off. His dead insides begging to claim the woman he knew he'd had. Agitation quickly took place. Why had this human woman inflicted such an uproar of feelings inside of him?.

If he knew good and well he'd claimed her why did he want to do so again?.

A growl pursed through his lips.

_He would always want more._

The following week had passed and a new one was progressing well for Eric except one certain thing- Sookie Stackhouse.

The blonde telepath was constantly eating at his mind. It was frustrating and becoming quite sickly obsessive. Eric wouldn't admit it but it was more than just that. The first night he'd met her, she was something to be scanned more closely.

Once he'd scanned entire frame from head to toe, he had to have her closer. Her close proximity was like a beckoning to him. He had to no _needed _to have her closer. Eric couldn't fathom why such a creature had such a magnetic force about themselves. Or was that just her pulling just him and him only?.

Eric wondered at times whenever she has consumed his thoughts such as now if that night at fangtasia was a blessing or curse. Maybe both.

With a brief low snarl, Eric rose from his desk chair and tried to focus on other interesting things. Like all the commotion down the basement.

Harsh yelling and violent slapping could be heard throughout the dark bloody cold hard cellar of fangtasia.

Pam's fangs were drawn out as she gripped the whip inside her pale well manicured hand.

"Why did you curse this vampire?." She demanded the witch.

The blonde witch's chest rose harshly as her gasps resounded erratically. The woman was chained to the wall by ebony chains that locked around her arms, legs and abdomen. "You kill me vampire," Her voice had grown hoarse as she glanced from Pam to her maker, who was standing back admiring the view with fierce eyes.

"You'll never know who sent me."

Pam quirked an eyebrow then turned to see her makers reaction. Two days earlier since catching the sneaky witch she hadn't spoken a word. More of the silence, more of the torture. Taking the woman's words in consideration, Eric commanded his child to lay off of the violent lashes.

Today had rather took an interesting turn. Somebody had sent the woman. Which lead to questions they couldn't identify.

"You think the witch is just bluffing?." Pam asked as her and her maker made their way back towards the office. Sitting at the edge of his wooden desk, Eric's cool posture appeared all the natural. But it betrayed to the on going inner agony he was experiencing.

If out in front of the fangbangers as usually, it would totally go unnoticed. But to Pam it didn't. She could feel the turmoil as if it was her own.

"Eric?."

Eric didn't hear his child. It was like he lost in some sort of trance. His gaze directed solely onto the very clean floor where various bar equipments laid. His mind was in a wonderous maze. A maze full of confusion, frustration, longing. . . No he was feeling it.

Fucking witchcraft that held serious threats that he never took too kindly. There was something else to this whole screwed up ordeal. Like. . .some sort of missing link and couldn't quite put his finger on it. And Sookie. . Had managed to consume his thoughts on a regular nightly basis. Driving the Viking near to the edge of his over a thousand year old control out the window.

It was like she'd almost done the bewitching somehow. A low snarl drove him back to reality.

"Eric? You okay?." Pam asked softly. But her blue eyes held an alarming concern.

"Fine. Wish this would end." He muttered.

"Me too. For a second there I thought the witch had casted another spell on you or something."

Eric gave his child a look. Pam quirked an annoyed eyebrow in her own defense. "Did you hear a word I've said?."

"Yes Pam. I have." He gritted out. His fangs aching to snap out. "As for to answer to your question about the witch, we'll just have to find out." His tone held a steel edge to it.

As much as she tried to keep the thoughts at bay, Sookie couldn't help but be reminded constantly at what transpired in her shower. The heated tryst her and Eric had shared so intimately but full of pent up passion had her knees almost buckling and bracing herself against the wet tiles.

She could hear own self panting and whimpering in protest as she felt his thighs and strong hips ram against her own slick flesh in reckless abandon. His harsh growls and primary roar vibrating her skin and the entire household. With a groan of resignation, Sookie turned the taps off and made her way out onto the bathroom floor.

With the towel clutched loosely around her frame, Sookie trotted into her bedroom and gazed at her garnet colored dress longingly as it laid upon her bed. She had a date set tonight and she was not about to let be ruined with just some silly thoughts of her lustful tirade with a vampire that would never give himself to her fully.

The dress she'd planned on wearing was a very deep red color and she'd bought it just not to long ago. It was low cut showing some cleavage but not overly improperly. Once the dress was settled on her body she viewed herself in the mirror and smiled.

She would not dwell on anything or anyone in particular. With that determined thought, She quickly added some light blush and painted some smoky eyeshadow over her chocolate hues and rolled on some lip gloss and slipped in her high heels she'd wore at her first night at fangtasia.

She left her golden hair down naturally and only curled some loose ends to frame her face a bit more prettily.

Sookie actually felt giddy. She would start her normal life and get back on track. Hopefully Alcide was the right one to begin anew with.

Fifteen minutes had passed already. Sitting on the sofa in the living room Sookie glanced at the clock and seen it was 9:30. Alcide was supposed to arrive at nine o lock.

Almost as if hearing the wheels turn inside her mind, there was a knock outside her door. Swallowing deeply she quickly sat up from her seating position and went to open her front door.

Once the door had opened, Sookie felt her frame blaze hot and cold. There on her front porch stood 6'4 tall blonde and sinfully dead looking gazing at her with an intense stare she thought her cheeks would go aflame.

"How did you know I was intending?." Eric asked smoothly. His eyes raking over her curvaceous form in a unadultered manner. Her smooth tanned flesh glowed against the curve hugging dress that showed a lot of leg and assets. How his fangs ached and longed to bite her and demolish her in ways she never knew. But then again he'd probably had done all that. Just she remembered he didn't.

Blinking furiously and ignoring the hot coil in the pit of her abdomen Sookie opened her mouth to reply.

"What are you doing here Eric?." When he only appeared to be somewhat smug, her eyes narrowed.

"Or better question yet. . .what do you want?." Her small hand grasped the doorknob harshly. Eric's smirk lowered a bit till he thought better of it then it was completely wiped off his face. This stare down of their was growing to different heights. Causing the heated fiery tension they always managed to exude to become almost unbearable.

Chocolate meeting icy blue, blazing into the other as if daring the other to do something. Or say anything.

It was times like this that Sookie wished she could get inside a vampires head-especially Eric's.

A chill ran down her spine as she recalled doing just that.

Eric felt the sudden distress from the small bond they shared and quickly composed himself. "Invite me in."

"No." That added fuel to the fire of his curiosity when he'd stayed here.

"Odd… if I was allowed to stay here before why can I not enter now?." Eric asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. His eyes were painted such an icy color but staring so intensely as he done into her very dark ones, something seemed a bit more different.

His face carried the same annoyingly stoic but smug expression but his eyes.. Held something else. More unrecognizable as if he was on the brink of something. And it in all honesty irked her. Halting the fierce glares of the other, sighing Sookie took careful steps onto the porch.

Shutting the door with gentle ease, Sookie swiftly sidestepped Eric and made her way to the porch's old peeled railing. "Because Eric I know you-" In a quick rush the Viking was suddenly next to her. His eyes boring into hers almost in a desperate state.

"You do not know me." He bit out fiercely. Though her frame tensed at the sudden proximity of his towering Viking body she didn't let nothing show upon her face. He'd done this intimidating dance before and she managed to not let it bother her.

But what did unnerve her was the glazed loss of control look that settled into his eyes. Eric took a step forward. His eyes burning so intensely into her you thought from a viewpoint he was using glamour.

She wasn't human that was for sure. Of course Eric already knew of that knowledge but to himself personally. . .she was something so rare that he could practically feel his undead chest beat with the certainty of it.

His large hands ached to touch, caress and pry over her tanned flesh possessively. But he wouldn't stop there. He had to have all of her-defile her till she caved finally and surrendered herself to him and only himself.

Why was she doing this to him?. Will this sickness she managed to create unknowingly ever fade?.

Sookie felt the air shift into dangerous territory. Eric was gazing at her with the most predatory feature she'd ever seen from him. And it actually caused quite a scare and libido up a few notches. He was standing to close for her liking.

She tried taking a step backwards and felt her heel hit the block of railing. She instantly hid her hands away behind her back. Making it appear she was holding onto the porch. Eric's eyes narrowed. She didn't want him to touch her, not even a tad.

Which lead him to question what happened here inside her home?. Did they make love?. Had she finally surrendered to him as much as secretly wanted to?. The thought of not recalling a single detail about it made him growl.

Sookie blinked at the harsh rumble. "I did. I seen and got a glimpse of something so rare from you Eric."

She whispered eyes wide, awaiting his reaction. Eric blinked. Was this true?. What exactly of a rareness he presented while being cursed?.

Before anything else or could be said, an all familiar truck pulled in the newly paved driveway. Eric's jaw clenched. "Herveuax." The Viking bit out. The smell of weres drove him bitter. "Alcide." Sookie breathed out enough for the ferocious wolf to hear.

As he approached the porch steps his dark eyes held question and caution as he looked at the vampire who his father was in debt to. It was quite appearent in Eric's view why the were was here. And it didn't settle with the Viking, not one bit.

"Herveaux, your business is done here." Though his tone was dangerously calm he was trying every ounce of self restraint not to snap his fangs out and tear into the brawny wolf and show who Sookie just desired the most in the most primal of ways.

With his eyes searing into hers like burning embers both Sookie and Alcide could see the turmoil rolling off of the vampire. While Sookie stood transfixed with concern and fear Alcide was ready to shift at any moment.

"Maybe for you Northman but not with her." Sookie gave Alcide a look. Clearing his throat he took another step. "You ready to go Sookie?." He asked gently as his eyes took in her attire. His dark eyes glinted with heated approval. Sookie made eye contact with the wolf and couldn't help but the light blush faint her cheeks.

Before Sookie could respond a low vicious growl resonated the porch. "Me and Sookie have matters to discuss." Eric stated firmly. Sookie jerked her head at her previous ex lover. Anger boiled through her veins.

"Oh no we do not Eric!. You just come over to interrogate me!. Those matters you can just stick it up your a hole and leave me alone!." Sookie managed to side step the infuriating Viking and was about to trot off the porch till an icy cold hand grasped her wrist.

"Sookie. . ." Growling she jerked away instantly. "Eric get off-" "Invite me inside,"

"_Now."_ Sookie's eyes widened at the ferocity of Eric's features and immediately complied the invitation.

Something was more wrong than just the tension between them at the second.

"Eric I invite you inside." At vampire speed he went in as did Alcide.

There was some supernatural in her home and Sookie as sure wasn't going to stand outside and let her household be trampled upon. Running inside you could hear the rustling of vampire and wolf were making as they checked each room.

Aiming for the kitchen Sookie stood prepared to attack with what part of fairy she had inside of her. It was dark but the window above the sink gave the dim light of the full moon shining through. Out of the small corner of by the outdoor, low growling was heard.

Before she could summon her body to do anything, the growling came more pronounced and pounced onto her as if starving for dead meat. And that's what she would most likely end up being as the snowy white colored wolf began to tear violently into her raised arm.

"Debbie!." Was all Sookie could vaguely hear before falling into a state of dark abyss.


End file.
